


Потерявший дракона

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Запечатления для всадника нет пути назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерявший дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013

_…Удушливая вонь фосфина и язык пламени, норовящий ударить прямо в лицо. Быстрее, чем перелет в Промежутке, быстрее, чем вдох. И лишь дракон успевает поднять крыло, чтобы защитить своего всадника. Крик боли. Нет, не крик – жалобный стон, от которого готово остановиться сердце._  
Каждую ночь Лайтол снова и снова видит то, что произошло много лет назад во время весенних Игр. Каждую ночь он слышит крик Ларта, чувствует его боль и просыпается от ощущения полного, безграничного одиночества.  
Со дня гибели дракона это чувство всегда с ним, но за повседневными хлопотами оно кажется привычным, словно собственное дыхание. Вдох – выдох. Вдох – выдох. Всадник не может пережить потерю дракона, потому что это больше, чем потеря друга, это – потеря себя…  
Десятки, если не сотни раз Лайтол читал в старых хрониках о том, что лишившись дракона, всадник может потерять рассудок. Читал – и не верил. Не верил ровно до тех пор, пока в лицо не ударил язык пламени, выпущенный Туэнтом С'лела, до тех пор, пока Ларт не прикрыл его своим крылом.  
Лайтол встает с постели, подходит к окну, распахивает его и смотрит вдаль – туда, где на скалах разместился сторожевой дракон. В ярком свете двух лун хорошо виден его силуэт: дракон наполовину развернул крылья и склонил вниз свою клиновидную голову – не иначе как рядом находится его всадник, который почесывает ему чувствительные надбровья.  
Когда Лайтол отворачивается от окна, в его глазах блестят слезы. Бывший всадник не боится плакать, тем более что никто никогда не сможет этого увидеть. Только дракон мог бы почувствовать его настроение, но Ларт навеки исчез в Промежутке, а люди недостаточно зорки для того, чтобы углядеть на щеках высохшие слезы. Шрамы на лице, шрамы на сердце…  
Немилосердная память снова и снова заставляет его переживать ужас потери дракона.  
– Лучше бы я тогда тоже умер… – шепчет Лайтол. – Зачем они спасли меня?  
Бывший всадник знает ответ, поэтому никогда не задает этот вопрос вслух. Племя дракона не бросает своих. Жизнь слишком ценна, чтобы пренебрежительно относиться к ней.  
Он садится в кресло и снова пытается уснуть, уже зная, чем окончится его попытка.  
 _…Удушливая вонь фосфина и язык пламени, норовящий ударить прямо в лицо. Быстрее, чем перелет в Промежутке, быстрее, чем вдох. И лишь дракон успевает поднять крыло, чтобы защитить своего всадника. Крик боли. Нет, не крик – жалобный стон, от которого готово остановиться сердце. ___


End file.
